Young Justice from the future
by EverythingstartingwithR
Summary: The kids of the young justice team accidentally go back in time to the era of their parents. They must find a way back home, keep their secrets and avoid creating paradoxes.
1. Prolouge

_The first chapter is a little prologue taking place in the future._

 _This is my first story on here and i hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Enjoy._

 _I don't own Young Justice. Sadly._

"What are you two doing?" A 19 year-old Lian Harper, aka Red Rabbit, asked.

The 13 year-old boys froze in their actions. "Nothing!" They both denied.

She scoffed and pushed them apart to revealed what they were hiding. "You stole the Justice League's time machine!?"

"We didn't steal it." Nightcaster denied. "We're just helping them get it to work. With Walt's science know-how. And my own knowledge of the machine. We can get it done faster than our dad's and uncle Red Robin are."

"And do you have their permission to touch it?" Lian pestered.

The boys turned their backs to her, continuing their work, pretending not to have heard her. "Thought so." She rolled her eyes.

The computer in the Watchtower alerted them to the entry of nearly the entire Justice league. And all their kids, who came running into the Young Justice wing of the building, in all their little superhero costumes. Walt Apollo West, aka Flash Arrow, and John Giovanni Grayson, aka Nightcaster, pulled the time machine off the table. "What are you all doing here?" Walt asked surprised.

9-year-old, Athena West, Walt's little sister responded, "The Justice League is having a meeting and decided you guys have to babysit us. And since you aren't at home we all get to come up here."

"We get to hang out with the Young Justice team!" 5 year-old Barnard Allen, in his Kid Flash costume gushed to his older cousin.

Lian bristled. "They're leaving the 12 of us in charge of all of you?" She asked incredulously. "There are more than 20 of you!"

The rest of the team looked around at the army of little kids, running around their H.Q. "Some of us are old enough to take care of ourselves." Mary Grayson put in. "Here, take Dickie." She handed her baby cousin over to her older brother. Then took notice of the machine on the bench next to him. He saw her gaping and tried to hide it from her. She wasn't having it. "You aren't supposed to touch that!" She yelled trying to take it from him.

While trying to hold her back and keep the one-year-old in his arms she nearly got her fingers on it. He pushed it towards Walt. But instead it fell off the bench. They all froze as it crashed to the ground. Instead of shattering it flashed purple lights. All the kids disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first real chapter. I will try to update as often as I can. I will also be adding pictures of the kids.

I don't own Young Justice. Wish I did.

Bart, Jamie and Cassie nearly jumped out of their skins when out of a bright flash of purple light came (about) 40 kids and teens, all around the room. All of them were wearing superhero costumes, but the three young heroes didn't recognize any of them. The mysterious kids looked around in shock. The younger ones all running to their elders. Who in turn stepped in between the little ones and the three heroes protectively.

The two parties stared at each other. After a moment one of the mysterious kids spoke, "Are they who I think they are?" She was clearly the oldest of the bunch, a young adult, brown hair falling from beneath a red mask that covered the top half of her head, and her eyes, with bunny ears sprouting from the top. She wore a tight red unitard miniskirt with a green belt, green boots up to her knees, a quiver of Red arrows on her back and her forearms were wrapped in green strips of fabric.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they are." Said a blonde boy clad in what looked like a Kid Flash uniform, only the Red lightning bolt wasn't in a white circle and was instead topped by a green arrow shape and he wore green gloves with red fingers. His boots were red and the legs of his uniform yellow. He was also carrying a bow and quiver of Red, green and yellow arrows. He looked about 13 years-old.

The oldest girl clenched her teeth and glared at the KF looking boy and another who stood next to him. The other had black hair. He wore a black domino mask over his eyes and a black uniform with a blue bird-like symbol across the chest, wings extended over his shoulders, and around the back, with blue stripes down the arms all the way to his two middle fingers. Around his waist was a yellow utility belt. He was holding a baby in his arms, who in turn was wearing a tiny Batman outfit.

"You two. Send us back home now." The girl dressed as a red rabbit demanded.

They scrambled to do as she said, the boy in black handing the baby off to another kid. It was at this moment that Bart chose to interject with an intelligent, "uhh?"

It got the attention of the group and Bart decided to ask, "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

None of them responded. All frozen in staring save for one of the oldest, a red headed girl in her young teens clad in a reverse-superman looking costume. The cape was blue and the main body red. The super-symbol was black on red. She nudged a Martian boy a few years younger than her. He had black hair, and was wearing a costume similar to M'gann's, the differences were the sleeves were short and his belt had a superman 'S' inscribed on it.

He nodded at her. Cassie, Bart and Jamie were confused at first, but realized that the Martian boy must have set up a mental link between the mysterious kids. They had started looking around at different people and making hand gestures to one another.

Cassie pushed Bart away telling him to go get the senior team members. He super-sped out of the room. The movement caused the mystery kids to flinch in surprise and turn their attention back to the young heroes. "Um... Hi..." Cassie trained off unsure of what to say.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long in awkward silence before Bart sped back into the room with Nightwing, M'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur in tow. The elder heroes had been quite confused when the speedster had come dashing in talking a mile a minute about strangers in the other room.

Kaldur was the first to speak. "Hello, I am Aqualad. Who are you and how did you get into this facility?"

The girl in the red rabbit costume shoved the boy in the black and blue outfit and the one in the outfit that was similar to Kid Flashes forward. Whispering to them, "You got us into this mess. You get us out."

The one in black spoke. "I'm...um... Nightcaster. And these are my friends. And..."

"...and we can't tell you how we got here because it would totally mode the time stream." Nightcaster's yellow speedster friend said, he quickly realized his mistake. "Uh oh. I mean...dang it!"

"Good going FA." Nightcaster chastised. "Idiot!"

"Mode the time stream?" Nightwing questioned.

"Mode!" Bart cried. "You're from the future!? That is so crash."

The Red Rabbit girl sighed deeply. "Yes. Flash Arrow you totally just moded us."


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back. and I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long. I didn't think it had been 6 months, time flies. I've had this chapter done for months and had thought I uploaded it already. I'm just losing my mind. And my life has been really busy. I have the next chapter ready too and will upload it soon. I'm moving this week, so it might not be until after I get there. But I promise I will try to get it up before I leave.

Bonus: I will also be uploading some drawings I have done of the future YJ characters. So if you would like to check them out, go right ahead.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Young Justice. :(

Feb. 9 – 2018

Watchtower

"We can't explain it to you. As Flash Arrow said, 'it would mode the time stream.' We can't tell you anything about the future." Said Aquagirl, she was a tall tween Atlantian. She had dark skin and blonde hair, aqua green eyes that were serious but calm. She wrote a sleeveless yellow top, with sea green markings and a sea green collar. A tight navy blue miniskirt was worn on top of maroon leggings. She also wore golden foot and arm guards.

"Okay. Why did you come back in time?" Nightwing asked. He and the other senior heroes, of the past, were interrogating the mystery children.

10 of the 11 heroes who had taken on the role of speaking turned to glare at the other two, Nightcaster and Flash Arrow.

The 11 were: Red Rabbit, the oldest; The Tornado twins, young adult speedsters with fiery red hair, a boy and a girl, he wore red and she wore a matching yellow outfit; Beyond, in a black Batman outfit and cowl, without the cape, and a red bat symbol on his chest; Meteor and Shooting Star were twins as well, dark skin and black hair, both wore brown pants, golden helmets, orange gloves and maroon and blue belts and black boots, he had a blue V-neck shirt while hers was pink with a deeper V-neck; Super-Martian, the girl in the reverse superman outfit; Delphi, who had red hair, wore a dark grey and yellow jumpsuit, a grey mask and boots; Nightcaster; Flash Arrow; and Aquagirl. They were the oldest of the future heroes.

The two boys withered under the glare. Flash Arrow exclaimed, "We didn't mean to!"

Followed by Nightcaster's, "Spellbat is the one who pushed the time machine off the bench!"

A girl a few years younger than him stepped forward. The two were clearly siblings. They had the same skin tone and black hair. She wore a black unitard with a yellow bat on the chest and a white jacket, blue leggings, a yellow utility belt, black boots, gloves, and a domino mask. "You pushed it! Besides, you shouldn't have been messing with it." Yes, most definitely siblings.

Nightcaster opened his mouth to argue back but he hardly got a syllable out before Aqualad cut him off. "You came back in time, accidentally?"

They future heroes flushed red a little and admitted to it. "Our time machine hasn't ever actually worked before. We didn't know it was going to at that moment. And, then, it did."

"Where did you guys get a time machine?" Bart interjected enthusiastically. "In my future, I had to make the only one that ever existed. Are there a lot where you come from? How was it made? Is time travel a common knowledge? Shouldn't time machine distribution be controlled? How did a group of kids like you get one? Why didn't it work? Couldn't you have just sent it in for repairs?" his questions came bursting out of him at a swiftness only another speedster could understand.

"Um..." Flash Arrow, as a speedster, took it upon himself to translate what Bart was saying to the others. Red Rabbit took the responsibility to answer. "The Justice League made it."

"And they stole it." Spellbat pointed an accusing finger at her older brother and Flash Arrow.

"You stole a time machine from the Justice League!?" Conner exclaimed.

"That is... awesome!" Bart shouted gleefully.

"That is not awesome, well it kind of is. But that's not the point!" Artemis chided. "Stealing form the Justice League is not a good thing."

There were many other forms of reaction from the other young heroes of the past. Ranging from excitement to disbelief to anger. The watchtower filled with noise for a moment. Nightwing broke the chaos by saying loudly, "Enough!" the he asked "How did you steal a time machine from the Justice League? How do you even know the Justice League?"

"We didn't steal it!" Nightcaster defended.

Shooting Star was the one to answer. "We know the future Justice League the same way you know the current one. They are our mentors. We're the future Young Justice team."

The past heroes were surprised that all these kids were the sidekicks of the future Justice League. It must be a huge league to have so many sidekicks. M'gann was the first to notice what was wrong with the situation. "All of you are sidekicks?" She asked concerned. "But, at least half of you can't even be over 10 years old yet! Those two are itty bitty babies. And almost a dozen more are toddlers. They can't really be crime fighters? Right? That's way too dangerous for them."

"No, no, no!" Meteor corrected. "Nobody under 10 is a sidekick yet. Ocean Girl, here, is the youngest to be so." He gestured to a young Atlantian girl with green skin and fins. She wore a black crop top, skirt and no shoes. "And Aquagirl is the youngest on the team, she's 12. The League's rules." He finished.

M'gann felt relieved to hear that. She calmed down. "Then why do all the little kids have costumes and superhero names? How do they know the Justice League?" Jaime spoke up.

"They're in training." Beyond excused.

Artemis said, "Right.", disbelieving. "So you guys are training babies to be superheroes?"

The future kids looked uncomfortable. They were quite clearly having a telepathic conversation. The past heroes waited a moment for the answer. The kids were not forthcoming. "Well?" Conner demanded.

The kids had more telepathic conversation. Eventually they all started nodding. "Well… um… the Justice League are kind of, sort of more than just our mentors." Super-Martian consented. "They are also… um… our parents." She gulped.

If the past heroes had been surprised before, their minds had now been blown. There was a silence for a few moments. Some of the future heroes shuffled their feet awkwardly waiting for a reaction from the others. Bart was the first to give a response. He burst out laughing. The others looked at him like he was a lunatic. He stifled his laughter and choked out, "What?"

"Why are you laughing?" Artemis demanded.

"I just, find the idea of Batman having kids funny." He defended.

Everyone, including the future heroes, gave him an incredulous look. He stopped laughing and again asked what they thought was wrong.

Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do know that Red Robin, Red Hood, Spoiler, Robin and I are all Batman's kids don't you?"

"Oh, right. Well yeah. But it's just that, you know, he's always so, so much of a stiff, that you'd never really, I mean, it kinda hard to picture him as being a father. Right guys?" He was begging for back up. "Guy's?"

No one came to the speedster's aid. They all just shrugged. "He's been a father to Nightwing longer than any of us have known them. I could feel it from the first time I set up a mind link with the original team." M'gann said.

"Yeah, I've seen way too much DaddyBats in my life to ever think it's crazy for Batman to be a dad." Artemis agreed.

Conner just nodded and grunted.

"Also, um, the man you call Batman now; in our time he has twelve grandkids. And the man we call Batman is a father of two as well. So your kind of on your own in that thought Un… Bart." Flash Arrow said.

"You have a different Batman?" Cassie asked. "Batman let somebody take his name?"

Most of the future team could be seen suppressing smirks or giggles. "Granddad didn't have a choice. Daddy and…" a toddler dressed as Robin began but was quickly silenced by Beyond's hand over his mouth.

"Shh. No spoilers Robin."

"Otay."


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm Back! I know you all missed me. I actually thought I had already posted this chapter. so sorry. I do have the next chapter almost ready and will post it in the next few days, hopefully tomorrow.**

 **Also a big thank you to all of you who reviewed I've gotten lots of positive feedback and requests for more.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Only (most of) the future heroes, and then not even all of them.**

Feb. 9 – 2018

Watchtower

"If they are the future YJ team then I guess that means we have to keep them here until we figure out how to send them back." Artemis said.

The senior members of the present/past team had Bart take the future team to the kitchen. Seeing as there were six speedsters in the group of future kids, it was a necessity to make sure they are kept well fed. "Yes it does make sense. There are a few spare rooms in the tower, but they will have to share." Kaldur said.

"To make things easier we can shove all 12 of Batman's grandchildren into one room." Artemis said.

"Oh gosh. He has 12 grandkids." Nightwing laughed astonished.

"Do you think they're all in that group?" M'gann asked. "That adorable little Robin said he was his granddad and there were multiple kids in bat-suits. Do you think they're all Batman's grandkids?"

"It is an interesting situation. And one I find quite probable." Kaldur said.

Artemis started laughing. "That's awesome." They others smiled or laughed along too. "So how many of the 12 do you think are Dick's kids?" Artemis asked.

Dick choked on his laughter. "What?!"

"Well Batman's 12 grandkids had to come from somewhere. And I don't really see Jason or Damian having lots of kids. And even though I don't know Blackbat, from what I've heard she's in that same group." Artemis pointed out. "So that leaves you, Tim, and Steph to provide all the grandkids."

"So true!" M'gann agreed.

"That Nightcaster's outfit looked a lot like yours. And his physique was that of a gymnast." Conner added.

"No, guys. Just no." Nightwing implored. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Well if you don't want to talk about your son _and daughter. (and possibly more)_ " Artemis changed the subject. "Then we can talk about Conner and M'gann's kids."

The clone and martian blanched. Nightwing smirked at the topic change. "Yeah. I mean 'Super-Martian'? Obviously your kid. And the younger Martian boy who set up their little mind-link."

"Okay, stop." Conner said. "Let's not get all excited about our _possible_ future kids. Let's just think of them as fellow heroes."

"Or 'Aquagirl' she could totally be Kaldur's kid." Artemis said. Her and Dick continued to laugh at their friends.

Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe Conner is right. We don't want to jump to conclusions. These children and youth have come from another time. We should focus on helping them adjust. Many of them are small children and they will struggle much with this change. Bart has taken them to get food and we have found them places to sleep. For now, we will not worry about who exactly they are. We can deal with that later." He instructed.

"We have four rooms available to you. You are allowed to divide yourselves however you want into them." Aqualad informed the heroes from the future as he led them down the hall. He stopped in front of a door. "This is one of the rooms as well as the next two doors down the hall. The fourth is directly across the hall from the third room."

With that he turned and left them to themselves. They watched him until he was out of sight. Then they all looked around at each other, the Young Justice team members directed their attention to Red Rabbit, waiting for instruction. She sighed, sometimes she hated being the oldest. "We'll split into boy's and girl's rooms. We're about even. I think it'll be about 10 people per room or less. Check my math Nightcaster?"

"Uh, nine girls in each of your rooms. And boys will have nine in one and ten in the other." Nightcaster supplied.

"Okay, how do you guys want to be split up?" Red Rabbit asked openly of the group.

Many of the younger kids grabbed onto their older siblings and cousins, and their friends. Calling out excitedly about a sleepover and giggling. Their elders gave each other looks, begging each other to find a simple solution.

"Well I don't know about the girls but it'll be pretty simple for the boys. Myself and my eight nephews can fill one room while the others take the other." Beyond stated.

"Good." Red Rabbit accepted. "Now girls?"

"I want to stay with you, and Dawn, and Brenda." The nine-year-old Tigress II said as she gripped Red Rabbit's hand.

"And I can take charge of Beyond's four nieces." Delphi offered.

"Thank you." Beyond said.

"Well those two requested groups together equal nine. So Red Rabbit, Tornado Twin girl, and Delphi will room with the little batgirls and speedsters. And Super-Martian, Aquagirl and I will take the easier girls." Shooting star said. "I'm good with that."

"Settled." Red Rabbit said.

"But I want Brenda!" Wonder girl protested.

"This is just for sleeping. You can play with Blur Girl all day, but she's going to sleep with her family, okay." Aquagirl tried to convince the 2-year-old Themysciran. "And maybe she can switch some nights and sleep over with us."

The little blonde nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, you girls take this room. Speedsters, bat-girls and I will take next door. Boys take the farther rooms. Beyond, you and your nephews in the one across the hall please."

"Why do you need me to call in the entire Justice league?" Green Arrow asked of Aqualad.

"There was a… time travel accident… and there are many children that will be staying here for a while. It is difficult to explain. Seeing as I do not understand it myself. And it is something we must discuss with the league." The Atlantian tried to explain.

"…Lots of children?..." the Leaguer questioned.

"Ummm… ye…"

"Just do it, Ollie." Tigress demanded.

He looked at her startled. From beside him Captain Marvel, who was also on duty, rolled his eyes at the elder hero. "I'll do it." He said and sent an alert through the leagues communication channels. "Captain Marvel to Justice league. We have a… situation in the tower. Requesting full league response."

All members of the team were called up to the Watchtower as well. The senior members of the team assembled everyone that had come. A few leaguers were off world or unaccounted for. Karen and Mal were out on a long awaited date night. And Barbara was attending the police academy graduation with her boyfriend, Sam. Bart, Jamie and Cassie had been left in charge of keeping an eye on the future heroes.

"I know you are all wondering why we have requested you come here. And I know it is late. But, we have a situation. At 7:06 tonight there was a disturbance in the Team's recreation room. Those present described a brilliant flash of purple light. Directly following the light there was a sudden appearance of approximately 40 persons, ranging in age from young adults to infants. They were all wearing uniforms not dissimilar to many of ours. They claim to be the Young Justice Team of their time, as well as the children of the future Justice League."

There was a collective gasp around the room. The heroes began small conversations among themselves. The room filled with noise rapidly. "Calm down. Please everyone!" Kaldur tried to call everyone back to order.

"SHUT IT!" Artemis screeched.

All attention was fixed on her immediately. "Thank you." Kaldur continued. "Now, in talking to these youth, neither I nor the other Team members found any reason to doubt them. And we have given them the use of four bedrooms on the tower. Currently Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash are keeping an eye on and assisting them in settling in.

"We wanted to inform you all of this development because they might be staying with us for a while and we did not think anyone should be caught blindsided by this. From what we know, what they have told us. Time traveling was an accident. They do not know of any way to get home. So until we can find a way to send them back I want everyone to…."

He was interrupted by sudden wind created by three consecutive speedsters running through the room. The first was smaller than the knee height of basically everyone in the room and was giggling as she was chased by the other two. Both the next two were clad in mainly yellow. One was taller and older with long auburn hair flowing behind her as she called out for 'Blur Girl' to stop. The other was more easily recognized by the others in the room, Bart was dashing along beside the older speedster from the future.

After taking about 1.4 seconds to register what was happening the Flash darted out form among the spectators and cut off the toddler speedster. He scooped the two-year-old up. She looked up at him I surprise, "Uncle Wa…?" She began to ask the man. The girl Tornado Twin cut her off, "Blur Girl!" She yelped and skidded to a stop in front of her predecessor. She looked up at the scarlet speedster a little nervously. "Sorry." She said to him. Then to the little girl she held out her arms and said, "C'mon Blur Girl. It's bedtime."

Flash handed the toddler over and let the two future heroes run off back to their room. Bart stayed with his grandfather and offered a little explanation of the two speedster girls. Batman took a place up next to Aqualad and addressed the group. "We will investigate this more later, but for now it is time for us to return to our respective cities and homes. I want a couple extra members here at all times to help keep an eye on these mysterious children."

"I can stay the night." Superman offered.

Artemis also volunteered. Batman dismissed everyone else and took his leave. Bart wished them both luck on his way out. "You're gonna need it."


	5. Chapter 4

Next chapter. This chapter is longer, more than 1/2 the length of all the others combined. I introduce all the characters in this chapter, give you their names and some of their ages. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.

Feb. 9- 2035

Watchtower

The group of heroes from the future all met up in the middle bedroom that night. Terry locked the door behind him and pulled the mask off his head. Many of the other heroes followed suit, cowls, helmets and masks disappeared. Lian sat on the bed with Nike West curled into her side. Both Lian's Red Rabbit gear and Nike's Tigress gear had been ditched to the floor by the bed. The rest of the kids were sitting or standing around the room. 5-year-old Clay Sandsmark sat with his little sister, Claire, and the two little Allen kids, Barnard and Brenda. He looked up at his elders and asked, "Are we going to go home now? It's past bedtime. And Mommy doesn't know where we are, she will be worried."

It was silent. No one wanted to be the one to explain to the little kid, or any of the others who didn't understand, that they weren't going home tonight or possibly for quite a while. It was Antony that spoke up, "We aren't going home tonight."

The little kids got very worried, eyes started tearing and lips started trembling. "What Black Hood means is, we are having a sleep over." Rachel Ervin comforted. "A big, fun sleep over for a few nights. All of us are going to stay in these rooms that Aqualad gave us and we get to play all day long."

"We get to play superheroes." Her twin, Riker continued. "We get to dress up in our costumes every day and train."

The kids smiled at that. "We get to train too?" Ariana Reyes asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"And we're going to have a competition." Don Allen stated. The kids turned their attention to the oldest speedster of the group. They were a very competitive group. "Whenever anybody else is around we can use only superhero names. If you say one of our real names around them, you get bad points. Only use real names when we are in private, like the bedrooms. Whoever has the least bad points when we go home will get a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Barnard asked his grandfather. (Yeah these relationships are weird. Barry's son would be Bart's kid's grandparents though, so…)

"A big candy bar. Whatever kind you want. But only for the winner." Don promised.

The kids got excited. "That's all good. But if you guys want any prizes you have to listen to the us and do as you're told. Which right now means go to bed." Lian said.

"But, what about Pajamas? We can't sleep in our costumes." Nike pointed out to her older cousin.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe we can ask the league if they have anything."

"I'll go ask someone. I think Superman is still here." Terry offered.

He replaced his mask and left the room. He wandered through the halls he knew well towards the monitor womb, knowing he would find somebody there. Sitting at the computer was Red Tornado and the third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner. They turned in surprise to the boy dressed all in a black and red bat-suit. "Hey. You must be one of those time travelers." Green Lantern said.

"Yeah. I'm Beyond." He introduced.

"Cool name. You sound really young. How old are you?" Green Lantern asked.

"15"

"What can we do for you?" Red Tornado asked.

"I was looking for Superman. I he still here?" Beyond asked.

"He was going to go check on you and your friends." Red tornado said.

"Thanks." Beyond left quickly to find the man of steel.

He caught the man as he was going down the hall towards their bedrooms. Tigress was with him. "Clark! Artemis!"

They turned to the boy. "Oh hi. It's Beyond right?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. I was sent to find you. We were wondering if there was anything we could do about pajamas. We don't have any and it's really not comfortable to sleep in a superhero uniform."

They nodded at him. "Oh right. We can help you. I can go fly and pick up some for you guys. What do you need?" Superman asked.

"Um, a lot. Let me get the counts." Beyond went to the door and opened the door to the bedroom the others were all hanging out in, playing games. "Hey mathlete come here." Nightcaster followed his uncle out. "You have the numbers on everyone? We need to know what sizes we need and amounts so Superman can get the PJs."

"Yeah. Let's see, we have 37." He pulls up a holo-computer on his gauntlet. "White Dove is 12 to 18 months, Batboy is 18 to 24 months, …" Nightcaster rattled off sizes for all the kids as he typed furiously on his keypad. "Here is a list, so you won't forget."

He handed over a small paper he printed from his glove. "And we'll pay for it." Beyond insisted. He pulled out a sleek credit card with a small bat-symbol in the corner. He gave it to Superman. "Thank you."

After Superman took off Tigress asked them if she could do anything for them. They admitted they would need some more pillows and blankets. "Four beds are not enough space for all of us. Some of us will be sleeping on the floor. If you could help us bring some here, that would be great." Beyond said.

As she led them to grab some Nightcaster smirked and said, "Who's using a bed? We're going to have a love blob."

"A love blob?" She asked.

"Something our family does. Everybody; cousins, aunts, uncles, grandpa; whoever's there. We cuddle up in a big shapeless mass, blob, of our big loving family." Nightcaster explained.

"And what if I want to sleep on the bed?" Beyond asked.

"Then you can take that up with Robin and Yellow Warbler." Nightcaster said. "And then you'll have to convince Black Hood."

He clenched his teeth and shook his head at the heavens, giving an exasperated sigh. "Okay. We're having a love blob." He consented.

He stuck his head in the door and asked for a few of the kids to help them get the bedding. His recruits were; Delphi, Flash Arrow, Aquagirl, Butterfly, Black Hood, and Tigress II. Tigress I (Artemis) studied Tigress II (Nike). She raised her eyebrow at the young ginger. "Nice outfit." She said slowly.

The two continued to stare at each other. "Let's get moving. Bedding right?" Flash Arrow. "This way?" he started down the hall.

"Actually." Artemis said, she pointed in the opposite direction from where he was going. "This way."

Flash Arrow ran in the indicated direction. The rest of them moved after him.

The future heroes had separated to their own rooms after Superman had delivered the pajamas.

Antony Todd and Zachary Drake set up the bedding into a pile for their 'love blob' while Terry Wayne and John-G Grayson helped their younger cousins/nephews to prepare for bed. Terry locked the door and disabled the room's security camera before he allowed his nephews to take off their masks. Antony pulled off his black helmet with a sigh and wiped his sweaty black and white bangs off of his forehead. On the bedside table a pile of masks and cowls formed. Terry wrapped, not yet two-year-old, Richard Wayne up in a blanket and laid him down in the bedding. Bruce Wayne Jr. curled up next to his little brother. The two Drake boys, Zachary and Quentin, curled up together on the other end of the pile. Jack Grayson pulled his brother down to cuddled with their cousins. Whitley Cain and Jack tumbled around and wrestled. Terry took a place in the middle and separated the six-year-old's, placing one on either side of him. The last boy, ten-year-old Antony Todd, joined the pile by collapsing on top of his uncle. The boys wiggled around and got comfortable, laying limbs on top of and around each other. No one minded though. Soon Terry was the only one awake, he drifted off after he was assured they were alright, to the sounds of their snores.

The other ten boys in the room across the hall had a more difficult time trying to go to bed. Four-year-old Barnard Allen was running around the room at super-speed, talking a mile a minute. Gibberish. His grandpa and second cousin both chased the littlest speedster boy around. Felix Hawkins and Mitch Duncan sat in their already made beds trying to stay out of the way of the speedsters. The two Batson boys, Bobby and Benny, were curled together on the end of the bed trying to go to sleep. Riker Ervin sat on the bed holding the already asleep, five-year-old, Clay Sandsmark. K'rter Kent stood in the corner glaring at the blurs. "Will you stop him?" he demanded angrily.

"We're trying." Walt complained. "He's hyper."

Don Allen wrestled with the five-year-old in a blurry mess on the floor. "ComeonBarnardplease! 'sbedtime." he said quickly.

"ButI'mnottired,I'mhyper!Iwannarun!LetgoDon!Letgo!" the child replied.

"It' ' .It'sbedtimenow."

He wrestled the little boy into a bed and wrapped him up in a Flash blanket. The little boy stopped vibrating and looked in wonder at the blanket. He started giggling uncontrollably until he passed out from exhaustion. The rest of them sighed in relief and fixed up their beds Riker slept on the bed after laying Clay down next to Barnard. Walt and Don slept next to him on the other side. The other boys dropped into the other beds that had been set up and quickly fell asleep.

The grand-Batchildren and speedster girls plus Lian were random and chaotic in trying to arrange the room for seeping. Lian claimed the bed quickly and Nike West climbed in with her cousin. Dawn Allen brushed Brenda's pigtails out and cuddled the two-year-old. Amelia Brown wanted to sleep next to Brenda and some of the batgirls wanted to have a love-blob. Melanie Brown, Mary Grayson and Hannah Gordon pulled her into the blob. Amelia slept on the outer edge and made sure Brenda slept next to her. One-year-old Samantha Drake was laid into a little bed with walls made of blankets surrounding it. Blankets were thrown around the room as the girls asked for a different or another. They ended up sleeping in every which direction in order to be near to all their friends and cousins. Lian rolled her eyes at the crazy bat's and speedsters. She had to tell them multiple times to be quiet.

The last room, with the so called 'easy girls' did end up to be the easiest to get to sleep. Tulula'ahm was a very organized and set them all up in two rows. Rachel Ervin got the bed first as she was the oldest. The younger girls thought it was fun to sleep on the floor so they would not be added into the rotation. Tulula and Aquamarine slept nearest to the bathroom, where the bathtub was full of water in case they needed to rehydrate in the middle of the night. Aliya Duncan took the next spot close to her friends. In the opposite row slept Kayl'nn Kent and Marie Logan Jr. Ariana Reyes slept on the farthest end of the line up next to Marie. Claire Sandsmark and Olivia Hawkins slept across from her. Those littlest two girls stayed up and giggled for a while, though not nearly as long as Aquamarine and Aliya did. The two tweens whispered to each other for hours into the night. They had thought everyone else had fallen asleep until Ariana's voice carried out to them as they fell quiet. "Do you think we'll be stuck here forever?" She asked the older girls fearfully.

"No." Aliya said after a pause. "The team will find a way to send us home."

"How long will it take?"

The response was even more delayed this time. "I don't know." Aliya admitted.

The three of them stayed silent the rest of the night as their thoughts weighed on their minds until the drifted into sleep.

(AN: I thought about stopping here but added this last part in as a treat.)

Feb. 9 - 2035

Watchtower

After the Justice leagues meeting the adult heroes went into the Young Justice wing to gather their young children. As they approached the door they became confused at the lack of noise. "They're being quiet. That is never a good sign." Zatanna said.

"What trouble are they getting into this time?" Artemis asked rhetorically.

"I'm not getting any metal connection. They aren't even in there." M'gann said.

True to her word when the door was opened no kids were found. A few of the league members took a peek. The quick once over revealed no clues so they quickly took to searching the entire tower. Splitting into groups they covered the entire Watchtower. Each set of parents ran around calling out their children's names.

"Kayl'nn! K'rter!"

"Aliya? Mitch?"

"Ariana?"

"Melanie! Amelia?"

"Marie?"

"Clay? Claire!"

And so on…

After searching the entire tower and finding nothing. They reconvened in the Young Justice wing. They each came in hoping for good news from the others and became increasingly desperate as no one had found the children. "Maybe the team took them home. Or out somewhere to play." Jamie suggested.

"It's nearly ten at night why would they take them anywhere?" Cassie argued.

Tim was the one to notice the time machine on the floor. He went to investigate and found it sparking. "What is that doing in here?" Dick asked when he saw what his little brother was looking at.

"I don't know. Is it broken?" Tim responded referring to the strange behavior.

Everyone else was peering down on them now. Bart knelt down and inspected the machine. "It's been used. Somebody traveled through time."

"That's not possible." Dick insisted. "The machine doesn't work."

"I thought so too. But it looks like somebody used it." Bart replied.

"The kids are all missing. Do you think one of them could have been messing with it?" Conner suggested.

"Possible."

"Our kids traveled through time?" Raven suggested it but there was a collective gasp as all the league became worried for their children.

"I don't know. I just know that this time machine has been used." Bart tried to calm the hysteria.

"Who out of our kids could get that to work? You guys haven't been able to do that right." Raquel asked.

"John-G." Dick said at the same time Wally said, "Walt."

They looked at each other. "They are the most likely to dare mess with it." Wally explained.

"And if anyone could figure it out they have a good chance." Dick added.

"But they didn't get it to work. If they did mess with it, they only got part of it to work. The time machine should've gone with them to whenever they went." Bart said. "If the kids did travel through time. Then they're stuck there. They can't come home without the time machine."


End file.
